


What Makes You Think I'm So Special?

by froghomosexual



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Idiots, M/M, They’re so dumb I gotta just let you know now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froghomosexual/pseuds/froghomosexual
Summary: okay so, @sneetzy on tik tok drew them together and I had to write this. Please go check her out, her art is amazing. yes it's the swords.
Relationships: Diamond Sword/Wooden Sword
Comments: 26
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, @sneetzy on tik tok drew them together and I had to write this. Please go check her out, her art is amazing. yes it's the swords.

The clink of swords rings through Peter’s ears as the carriage pulls up to the city of Eques. He peeks out from the cloth covering the back of the carriage to see an overzealous young man fighting another with what seems to be daggers. “Who brings daggers with a sword fight?” He thinks before the young man is out of view and the view is of the palace's rose garden.

The carriage stops in the pastures and the knights to be step off. A large muscular man is present at the entrance, he introduces himself as General Golem. He leads the young men to their compound. “This is where you will sleep, eat, and train for the next year.” General Golem eyes the smallest boy; a sandy haired, talkative boy who didn’t stop moving. “Or, at least, how long you last.” 

General Golem explains their daily schedule in almost too much detail for Peter’s liking. His mind started to wonder as the General droned on about training. His eyes wandered to the 2nd year living area and he saw the guy from earlier. He has a small cut on his cheek and is getting yelled at by a man who’s bright red. 

“Am I boring you?” Peter snaps his head back to General Golem to see the General looking straight at him. “Uh…” Peter sputters out “No, sir, you’re not.” General Golem takes a long stride towards Peter “It seems that I am.” The general looks him over “I hope this will not continue, Wood.” The general turns around and waves his hand as a gesture for the men to follow him. “I need to find out who that stupid boy is so he gets out of my head.” Peter thinks to himself while following the General. 

Dinner was an experience. Peter never thought he’d see 5 men fight for one potato but this is a whole new experience anyway so what does it matter. Peter sits at the table farthest from the rest of the trainees. He pulls out a piece of paper and gets ready to write a letter home but before he could there's a dagger going through the paper. 

“Got a sweetheart at home or something rookie?” The young man with a taste for death says. Peter rolls his eyes and pulls the dagger out and places it on the table. “Are you just going to ignore me after you’ve stolen my table?” Peter raises his eyebrow at the boy before gesturing at the 6 other open seats at the table. “Yes I get there are other open seats but I want the one you’re sitting in.” Peter takes a bit of his food and ignores the young man. “Why aren’t you listening to me?” Peter proceeds to ignore him, “Don’t you know who it am?” 

“No.” Peter replies with. “No? No what?” The boy looks more flustered now that Peter’s said something. “I don’t know who you are, pretty boy” The boy glares at him, though with the fact that he’s smaller than Peter by more than a little it’s more like a puppy barking at you. 

“Well then. I’m Eric Diamond, the youngest son of Lord Alexander Diamond.” Peter looks at the boy’s tray of food. “That’s gonna get cold if you don’t eat.” He slams the tray onto the table and sits next to me. “Why won’t you just move?” His face looks about as red as the guy who was yelling at him earlier. “Why don’t you just find a different seat?” His face drops a little and he picks up his fork. “Just know for breakfast that is my seat.” Peter rolled his eyes. He knows where he’s sitting at breakfast.

The bedrooms were quite nice. Peter walks into the room he’d picked earlier to see the small, blond kid sitting on the top bunk of the bed. “Hello! You must be my roommate!” He hops down and walks quickly over to Peter. “I’m Brock Goldsworth! Everyone calls me Butter though!” He held out a hand to Peter.

“I thought I was rooming with Pigman.” His face drops a little. “He switched with me because my last roommate didn’t like me too much.” Peter take his hand, not too harshly so Butter doesn’t break, “Peter Wood.” Butter’s face lights up and he shakes Peter’s hand violently. “So I have my stuff on the top bunk, but if you’d like the top bunk we can switch.” Peter shakes his head a little and walks over to the pack he’d brought to pull out his bed gear. “Well, uh…” Butter stops his sentence and seems to ponder. “Well I guess it’s better cause I think you would crush me if it broke!” He laughs a little. “Yeah I think I would.” Peter set his bed up and then turned to look at Butter. 

“So why did you join?” Butter jumps a little, even though he’s had his eyes on Peter the whole time. “Family tradition! All the men in my family join the knights guild! My older brother, Axel is a knight, so I’m excited to join him!” Peter nods. 

“Why Butter?” Butter looks at him weird. “Why what?” Peter sits on the bed. “Your nickname, why Butter?” He has a look of realization, “A friend gave it to me when we were young. When I was younger my hair was the color of freshly churned butter, it dulled a bit but the nickname stuck!” Peter nods and lays down. “Close the door, Butter.” Butter turns and shuts the door and climbs into bed. “Goodnight, Pete!” 

“It’s Peter.”

“Sorry! Goodnight!” 

“Goodnight, Butter.” 

The loud sound of yelling wakes the two in the morning. They shuffle out and to the dining hall for breakfast. Butter runs off to a group of knights helping with training, to a knight with dusty blond hair and the same eyes as Butter. “Guess that’s Axel.” Peter says to himself before getting food and sitting down in the same seat as the previous day. 5 minutes later, a tired looking Eric walks over. 

“I thought I told you to not sit there!” Peter ignores the remark, opting to look over the schedule he’d been given to see where he’d be starting. “Are you deaf?” Peter folds up the schedule and places it into his pocket, “I can hear you just fine, pretty boy.” 

He flushes slightly as the nickname. “My name is Eric.” Peter nods, “Yes, I remember.” Eric puts a hand on his dagger, “Sit down, Diamond. Your food is getting cold.” Eric huffs and sits in the seat he sat in the day before. He glares at Peter throughout breakfast.  
Basic combat training is easy for Peter. It’s normal combat skills, he knows a sword and bow fairly well. Peter learned how to hunt at a young age, so he’s much more proficient with the bow, he thinks he’ll skip breakfast tomorrow to train with the sword more. Butter seemed to have trouble with the bow, but seemed okay with the sword if not a little shaky. The better part was hand to hand sparing. Peter thinks about his brothers and fighting over who had to do the laundry with his mother. 

After Peter loses a sparring match to a third year he walks to get a drink. At the water area, he meets the annoying egotist from breakfast. “Hello.” Eric says, Peter grunts back. “You know, I never got your name?” Peter takes a drink, “Peter Wood.” Eric nods. “So, Wood, I saw you spar with some of the others.” Peter grunts again. “You’re quite good.” Peter looks at Eric. “What do you want, Diamond?” Eric sneers at Peter, “Maybe I’m just trying to be nice, Wood.” Peter takes a long look at Eric. “Okay, then.” 

Peter walks back to the rest of the group with the feeling of eyes burning into the back of his skull.

Peter skips lunch to practice with his sword and about halfway through Butter comes up to him with a sandwich. “Hey, Pete!” Peter turns to Butter, “It’s Peter.” Butter holds the sandwich to Peter. “Thank you.” 

“Why does that guy not like you?” Peter gives Butter a weird look. “What guy?” 

“The one with the diamond sword? I think his Dad is a lord.” Peter takes the tomato out of his sandwich. “I took his spot at dinner.” Butter gives me a surprised look “Oh! I thought you like threatened him or something! Not that you’d just go around threatening people or anything but I just-” Butter stops talking and takes a deep breath, “I just think that’s a bit of an overreaction.” Peter nods, “It is an overreaction.” Peter throws the paper that was on his sandwich on the ground “My brother says that he’s not very popular with the other second years.”

Peter chuckles a little bit, “I can get why.” Butter looks over at the doors to the dining hall. “Looks like lunch is over!” Peter gives a hum of acknowledgement and practices with his sword a little more. 

The next section of training proves to be boring to Peter. Nothing different for him, just simple training. Dinner is different. Peter walks in and gets his food to find Eric sitting at the table already. He walks over and sits by Eric. He eats quietly and pulls out materials to write a letter. “Nothing? Just nothing?” Peter shrugs and starts writing. “Maybe I’m not a dick about where I sit.” Eric scoffs, “I have my reasons.” 

“Sure.”

“Seriously, I have reasons.” Eric crosses his arms and stares at Peter. “And what are they, pretty boy?” Eric glares at Peter, “My name is Eric.”

“And mine is Peter, didn’t we already go over this information?” Eric huffs at Peter’s remark. “This spot has the best view of the whole dining hall.” Peter takes a long look at Eric, “Do you not trust your classmates, Diamond?” 

“I do! I just also like to see what everyone's doing.” Peter rolls his eyes, “You know if someone sat across from you, you wouldn’t see anything right?” Eric takes a bit of his food and doesn’t answer. Peter rolls his eyes and gets back to his letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter wakes up before dawn the next morning. He watches the sun rise before walking down to the river to wash. 

It’s calm in the morning, as if he was back on the farm. He thinks about how his little brother will need to pull more weight and he chuckles a bit. It’s been about a week since he’s left but home has already left a nasty scar on his heart. 

Peters about halfway to the river when he’s joined by another with bright red hair. “Were you the kid hanging out with Eric yesterday?” Peter glaces at him and walks faster, “Look dude, I’m just trying to help you out.” Peter doesn’t answer. “Peter, right?” Peter stops and turns to the red head.

“Is this really so important that you're stopping me on my way to take a bath?” The red head stops and gives Peter a worried look, “I’m Blaze, I’m in second year with Eric.” Peter nods, “And?” 

“Well there was a rumor last year that Eric…” Blaze stopped mid-sentence to think, “Well, that Eric almost killed a third year last” Peter gives Blaze a weird look. “Are you trying to say that you think Eric is homicidal and I should stay away from him?” Blaze nods, slightly frightened by the larger man. “Look I’m really just trying to look out-“

“Shut up.” Peter says, his eyes narrowing. “I get your point but I don’t think I’m going to rely on some rumor to dictate the people I talk to.” Blaze swallows and walks off without a word. 

At breakfast that morning, Peter saw the red headed kid sitting next to a girl with white blond hair and a formal gown. “She looks important.” Peter says to himself, but he’s overheard by one of the boys at a table nearby, “She’s Golems niece, Iron I think her name was.” 

“That’s her surname you nub her first name is Rose.” The boy next to him quips. Peter nods and walks back to the table Eric is already sitting at.

He sits across from Eric. “What the hell, Wood?”  
“Didn’t you hear me yesterday?” Eric’s eyes narrow, “I did but I thought you’d have some dignity not to be a dick!” Peter chuckles a little and takes a bite of his food, “You see the general's daughter? Wonder what she’s doing here.” Eric’s face twists a little, “She’s here with Princess Heather of the Netherite family.” Peter raises his eyebrows “Why? What’s so good about some training post?” Eric mumbles under his breath, nothing Peter can hear.

“Did you say something?” Eric shakes his head and picks at his food slightly before taking out a dagger and examining it. “You okay dude?” 

“Do you want to spar today?” Peter is taken aback by the offer, “Okay, I don’t see why we couldn’t.” Peter gives him a weird look, “Are you going to eat that muffin?” 

“Yes, so keep your grubby mits off!” 

“You sound like my mother.” Eric gasps, “Do I look like an old woman to you?” Peter throws a potato at Eric, “Don’t talk about my mother like that!” 

Butter joins Peter in basic training, asking Peter to teach him how to use a bow. “My sister, Goldy, is skilled with a bow! Her wife, Apple owns an apple farm and Goldy says she practices by hitting bad apples from the trees!” Peter nods and positions Butter how he wants him. “Loosen up, you're too tense.” Butter takes a deep breath and relaxes a little, “Good now pull back on the bow, take a deep breath, and release.” 

Butter does as told and hits the side of the target. “Nice, you’re doing better than some people.” He glances at Eric, who has almost hit the general on two occasions. “Oh, you’re talking about Eric!” Butter glances at him, “He’s amazing at knife throwing! Have you seen him?” 

Peter nods, he remembers seeing Diamond throwing knives the day before. Eric was amazing, you could also really tell he loved it.

Then a young, dark haired woman in a long deep red dress walks next to the general's niece and up to the training yard. “Princess! How lovely of you to join use!” General Golem bellows as he makes his way across the field to greet the two women. 

“We are just about to start weapon combative training if you’d like to watch.” Peter looks at Butter and then back at the general. Peter reviews the schedule daily, and that’s not what was scheduled. 

“Peter Wood and Eric Diamond please come up!” General Golem yells at the crowd. Eric sets the bow down and walks towards the general, “Well, Wood, I guess I’m getting my wish.” 

The two stand in front of the general. “Give the women a show boys.” The general walks by and grabs Peters shoulder and whispers in his ear, “Let Eric win.” Before joining the princesses off on the sidelines. 

“What did he say?” Eric says as he squares for the sparring match. “Nothing important.” 

“If it was not important you’d tell me, so what did he tell you?” Peter draws his sword, “He told me something I’m not going to listen to.” Eric draws his sword. “Alright.” Peter raises his eyebrows before going for Eric. 

Eric blocks his sword and the fight continues until Peter's sword is under Eric’s throat. “Ready to back out, pretty boy?” Eric pulls out his dagger and grabs Peter's hand, spinning them so that Peter is the one with his throat on the line. 

“You know if this was a real duel, you’d be disqualified.” 

“Well, at least I wouldn’t be dead.” Eric chuckled, Peter slaps his arm twice. “You’re yielding?” Peter nods as much as he can without cutting himself. 

Eric drops his arm and puts his weapons away.The general claps his hand on Eric’s shoulder, “Just like your father, aren’t you?” He gives Eric a fake smile that’s more eerie than inviting. General Golem turns and looks at Peter, “You put up a good fight! I didn’t expect you to last that long.” 

“Well, General Golem, I think my opponent and I are a bit parched so if we could grab a drink that would be amazing.” Eric gestures towards the drinking hole. “Yes, go off, good work.” 

“What the fuck was that?” Eric jumps back a little when I say that, “Are you talking about the daggers or how odd Golem was acting?” 

“Golem.” Eric nods, “Showing up for the girls,” He takes a drink, “The sounds like you’re implying he wants to sleep with his niece.” Eric coughs on the water, “Please pull your head far out of the gutter, Jesus Christ.” Peter takes a drink. “I mean he’s being nicer around them.” Peter nods, “Probably.” 

“Who’s being nicer?” Peter and Eric jump and turn to see Rose standing there and staring at them. “Well?”

“Golem isn’t this enthusiastic usually.” Peter says while Eric looks like he’s been impaled with a hot iron rod. “Rose Iron, isn’t it?” Peter holds out his hand to the women, “Yes and you are?” 

“Peter Wood.” She shakes his hand. “You’re a skilled fighter, Mr. Wood” 

“Please it’s just Peter, and thank you, that means a lot coming from a family as revered as yours.” She chuckles a little, “I should be getting back to Heather and my uncle, I’ll see you at Dinner then, yes?” Peter nods. 

Rose walks away and back to her uncle. “Did you just flirt with the general's niece?” Eric gives Peter an annoyed look, “Only a little, besides, what harm could it do?” Eric scoffs, “I just expected you to be more foreboding about ruining your chances with getting into the knights guild.” 

“So, you’re back to being a dick.” Peter crosses his arms, “Why does it matter to you if I get into the knights guild?” Eric looks Peter in the eyes, “I doesn't. I just thought you’d be smarter.” He walks off in a huff. 

“What the hell was that?” Peter says to himself before joining the rest of the men to watch.

Peter skips lunch again to find Butter sitting on a bench. “Pete!” Peter sits by him “It’s Peter, did you eat?” Butter holds out a small loaf of bread to Peter, “No, but I’ll be alright!” Peter pushes the bread towards him, “I’m fine, you’re going to need your strength for the afternoon.” 

Butter looks at the bread and back at Peter, his face flushed ever so slightly. “Oh, okay.” Butter takes the bread and eats while he watches Peter train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this much support but that you all so much! Anyways, Peter's dumb like mega dumb real nonobservant.


End file.
